


Stephanie's Life in Santa Barbara

by StephanieDerekCallen



Category: Psych, Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieDerekCallen/pseuds/StephanieDerekCallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything at all. </p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_first_outfit/set?id=136038376</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_second_outfit/set?id=136038505</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_third_outfit/set?id=136038540</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_fourth_outfit/set?id=136038574</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_fifth_outfit/set?id=136038619</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_sixth_outfit/set?id=136038637</p><p>http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_seventh_outfit/set?id=136038679</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything at all. 
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_first_outfit/set?id=136038376
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_second_outfit/set?id=136038505
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_third_outfit/set?id=136038540
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_fourth_outfit/set?id=136038574
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_fifth_outfit/set?id=136038619
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_sixth_outfit/set?id=136038637
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_seventh_outfit/set?id=136038679

I am Stephanie Plum or at least that was one of my alias's from when I was in the Navy, NCIS, and the CIA. My real name is Grace Williams. I was a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader for 2 years. I am a ex-Navy SEAL. I am also a interior decorator. I am highly skilled in jiu-jitsu, Brazilian jui-jitsu, I am very skilled in kickboxing, aikido, wing chun, jeet kune do, western boxing, keysi fighting method, krav maga, and firearms. I am an accomplished lip reader and skilled in forensics and morse-code. I can speak many languages. I have a condition called Hyperthymesia. I can read 20,000 words per minute. I went to culinary school last year. I have worked in Santa Barbara as a Detective for one case so far. I have met a cute guy who is a psychic. His name is Shawn. Today I am wearing a light pink blouse, a gray blazer, gray trousers, gray heels, a gold bow necklace, diamond studs, and my badge and gun clipped to my waist. My hair is in a low ponytail and I have on light pink lip gloss. I am standing with Lassiter, 2 officers, and another detective. Lassiter is talking to us.

 

"I don't need to tell you how vital it is that we maintain the utmost secrecy on this heist. The Attorney General does not want his son's wedding disrupted any more than it's already been," Lassiter says.

  
"How will we explain our presence to the press?" I ask.

 

"We don't. Just let 'em stew," Lassiter says.

  
"Well, that's one approach, but if I may suggest I once wrote a paper regarding press releases and such, and sorry. Your idea sounds great," I say the last part sarcastically.  
 

  
"Get the board," he says to one of the officers.

 

The rest of us go downstairs.

  
"What in the hell is going on here?" Lassiter asks when we go in the interrogation room and Shawn is there.

 

"I just dropped by to say hello. Guys, this is head detective Carlton Lassiter and his lovely new partner, Grace. His last one turned out to be his girlfriend, so she was transferred. I'm not sure if that was the only reason. I'll let you decide for yourselves," Shawn says.

  
"Shall we?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Sure," Shawn says.

 

They leave and I stay and talk.

  
   
~Later~

 

We are at the hotel. We are walking and talking and 2 officers are with us.

  
"Mandatory briefing, magnolia room, 15 minutes. Excuse us, please. Attorney General Smith," Lassiter says.

  
 "Detective. I trust we're making progress," the General says.

  
"I am right on schedule, sir. I've booked myself a suite to use as a command center," Lassiter says.

  
"Why?" the Attorney General asks.

 

"I'll stay the night if I have to, keep an eye on things," Lassiter says.

 

The city's not paying for that, is it?" the Attorney General asks.

 

"Uh, no?" Lassiter says.

 

"That ring has been in my family for 200 years. My mother agonized over the decision to give it to my son. I'm not letting it get away now," the General says.

  
"Sir, we are checking every person who came through that door every employee, every guest," Lassiter says.

  
"Nobody checks out of this hotel until we're just short of going through every piece of their luggage," the General says.

  
"Way ahead of you, sir," Lassiter says.

  
"No, you're not," the General says walking away.

 

15 minutes later. All the officers and Detectives at the hotel are at the meeting.

  
"The wedding party entered the safe room, placing the ring into a safety deposit box, which was slid into the safe and closed for the night. No sensors indicate that either the safe door or the lock box was opened again until the following morning. Please note he has activated the time-lock, which prevents the safe from opening. No one walks into that room again until the following morning, when the ring is discovered missing," Lassiter says showing us the surveillance video.

  
"So it definitely didn't disappear during the night," Buzz one of the officers asks.

  
"Or so they would like you to think. However, if you look closely, there are nine glitches on this tape," Lassiter says.

  
"I'm sorry, glitches?" I ask.

 

"Seams. Static bursts in the image. Someone could have tapped in an alternate video feed of this room while it was empty, or, more likely, as I believe, someone built a scale replica of this room," Lassiter says.

 

We hear laughter. I can tell it is from the air vents. I am pretty sure it is Shawn.

  
"Who laughed? Nobody? If someone disagrees with my theory, I'd like to know," Lassiter says.

  
"It does seem very elaborate," I say.

  
"And just a bit far-fetched," Buzz says.

  
"Are you a detective? Why are you here?" Lassiter asks.

 

"You asked for all of us to come," Buzz says.

  
 "Well, officer, since you're such an expert on fetching, why don't you fetch me a cup of coffee," Lassiter says.

 

A man laughs. Lassiter looks around. Buzz gets up and leaves.

  
"Moving on all the employee alibis check out, except this one. Dietrich Mannheim. Currently the facilities manager. You may remember him from the security video. He was in the room when the ring was placed into the safety deposit box. During questioning, he was nervous, evasive, and contradicted himself more than once. His work computer history reveals that he recently visited websites for boats and expensive cars, and he failed to show up for work. Questions?" Lassiter says/asks.

 

"Is this your only lead?" I ask.

 

"His responses to my interrogation were hostile at best," Lassiter says.

  
"Clarify "hostile."," I say.

 

"Use my tone now as a guide," he says in a hostile tone.

 

Later I am at the hotel restaurant. I am eating a plate of fruit when Shawn comes in and sits across from me.

  
"Detective Williams, all alone," he says.

  
"Well, not anymore, apparently," I say.

  
"Work troubles? Yeah I'm sensing work troubles. Here, let me read your palm," he says.

  
"How about just one finger?" I ask.

 

"Come, now. Let me see if I can be helpful," he says.

  
"Why are you here?" I ask.

 

"The Maxwell wedding. Honestly. I was invited," he says.

  
"By whom?" I ask.

"Beth. Bethany. The bride. Little baby "b". The "b" sting. Love her. God, Dylan is so lucky to have her. She grounds him in ways that he needed grounding. Don't you think?" he asks.

 

I hold my hand out.

 

"She's a good sport. Air supply? Really. Kidding. Just kidding. Relax. This is work related. You thought this place would be different, but nobody respects your opinions. They all think you're too young," he says.

  
"Always," I say.

  
"Always. You know I think you and i could help each other," he says.

  
"And how would that be?" I ask.

 

"Well, I know things. Things about rings," he says.

  
"Oh, I thought you were here for a wedding," I say.

  
"I am ish," he says.

 

We sit quietly for a minute.

  
"You first," I say.

 

~Later~

 

Lassiter and I are looking for Shawn and Gus. We find them at the bar part of the hotel.

 

"Why is it the Attorney General has to call me wondering why some civilian is wandering around, grilling his entire family?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Wait a second. The Attorney General has your number? What, are you guys tight? Give it up. What's the story?" Shawn asks.

 

"He also told me to keep you out of here by any means necessary, which opens up an entire world of exciting possibilities for me personally," Lassiter says.

  
"Gus! Gus! Oh, it's too much! It's too much! Too much!" Shawn says going to the kitchen.

 

Lassiter follows pulling his gun and cocking it.

 

"You're not going to shoot him, are you?" I ask.

 

"I haven't decided," he says.

  
"Oh, my ear! Gus, my ear! Oh, for the love of Mike! You are not going to escape, so will you just give it up? Check the dumbwaiter! Open the dumbwaiter! Detective Williams!" Shawn says.

 

I go open it and a body falls part of the way out on me.

 

"Oh, my Lassiter, Lassiter, Lassiter Lassi, get over here!" I say.

 

A little while later the crime scene team gets here.

 

"Let's go. Get him in the van. Come on. You two, out," Lassiter says the last part to Shawn and Gus.

  
"Don't we get to wait around for the autopsy?" Shawn asks.

 

"We'll call you if we need you," Lassiter says.

 

The Attorney General comes in.

  
"Detective," he says to Lassiter.

  
"Sir," Lassiter says.

  
"Shut this down. Keep it quiet. Nobody in the wedding party is to know about this. They've been through enough," the General says.

  
"Yes, sir," Lassiter says.

 

The next say Lassiter and I go to the wedding in search of Shawn. Lassiter is pissed. I am wearing a white button down top, a black blazer, a black trousers, black ankle boots, and my gun and badge clipped on my hip.

  
"I, Dylan, take you, Bethany " I, Dylan, take you, Bethany - "to be my wife " - to be my wife "confident on my heart " confident on my heart "that you will be a faithful friend " that you will be a faithful friend "and a true and loving companion." And a true and loving companion," Dylan says as we come in.

 

Gus comes in behind us.

  
"Excuse me," he says and goes and sits down.

 

Lassiter starts to go toward Shawn.

  
"I think we should wait until the ceremony's over," I say.

  
"Fine," he says.

  
"And now for a moment of silence," the priest says.

  
Gus and Shawn are whispering.

  
"If there's any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest says.

  
"I have something. It's not necessarily marriage-related. I hope that's not a problem," Shawn says standing up.

  
"Sir, please," the priest says.

 

"I know who stole the ring," Shawn says.

  
"You cannot do this, Shawn. This wedding has taken over a year to plan," Lacy says.

 

I pull a radio off my belt.

  
"What are you doing?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Radioing the chief," I say.

  
"I can see it. I can feel it. I can now feel the ring. It's in this room. It's in the room. It's in this room.  Lacey, I'm so sorry, and believe me when I say I really, really, really wish it wasn't you," Shawn says.

  
"Me? Are you crazy? I'm the one who's done all the work," Lacy says.

  
"Yes, you are, and we're all very impressed, but it was also an excellent cover, wasn't it?" Shawn asks/says.

 

"You are crazy, Shawn. And by the way, we're officially off for next Friday," Lacy says.

  
"Oh, boy! I can see it now! You're at the dinner table. They're announcing the engagement. You're thrilled, of course. You and Bethany have been best friends forever. Dad dad has a surprise for the happy couple. What could it be? Wait a minute. You didn't know the ring was going to Dylan. You were always your grandmother's favorite, and you're the oldest girl. That ring should be yours, right? Right. You were counting on that ring. It was your future. Sorry.I can see you plotting. I can see you plotting right there at the dinner table, but dad dad throws a curveball. No, it was a slider. He's overly cautious, because sometimes engagements end. Not you guys. It's okay. They're not letting go of the ring until the wedding, which means you have a very small window within which to grab it," Shawn says.

  
"Does all of this have anything to do with why these two shouldn't be married?" the priest asks.

 

"No, sir. No, it doesn't at all, actually. Oh, boy! Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Of course. You insisted it be used during the rehearsal, so then you had your chance. While everyone else was fawning over the ring, you made one final adjustment. It looked like you just straightened it out and put it right back, but you never did, did you? No, Lacey, because you have magic hands which I was really looking forward to on Friday. Everyone was fooled. Everyone was fooled except Dietrich Mannheim, who hadn't yet discovered how to use this information to his benefit," Shawn says.

 

"This is first-rate fiction, Shawn. Unfortunately, there's no evidence," Lacy says.

  
"There would have been no evidence if you could have gotten away that night but there was a problem. Yes! You were called away. The florist. The florist bailed on you. The bouquets. You got a last-minute batch of materials, and the bouquets would now have to be crafted by hand. There was no other time but now. You looked for a way out, but there was none. You had a five-million-dollar ring that was about to be discovered missing any minute hidden in your palm, and you were going to have to pull an all-nighter in a room with eight other people. You thought you could get back into the cooler later and grab it, but they kept their flowers locked up, so you had to have your specific bouquet or else. Lacey, you're not an unreasonable person. You're just a thief. Or at least you were a thief until Dietrich Mannheim called, told you that he was on to you. He wanted a piece of that action, too, or he was going to the police. You tried to talk him down, but he got rough. He got ugly. It was all spinning out of control. Eventually, they were going to find that body, so you started laying out clues. You sent the police off in all directions, because you'd grown up hearing all about crime scenes. I would say that's fortuitous, because you knew just what to leave, didn't you?" Shawn say/asks.

 

"I have worked 18 hours a day on this wedding. I have sacrificed my weekends. I will not be treated this way," Lacy says.

  
"Then show us your bouquet, Lacey," Shawn says.

 

Lacy starts running.

  
"She's running? In those heels? Really?" Shawn asks.

 

"We have to chase her, too?" Gus asks.

 

"But we have no evidence except for that ring," Shawn says.

 

They run out the door after her and Lassiter and I run out and chase them. She trips goes flying over the gift table and screams. The bouquet goes flying and Gus catches it. He pulls the ring out.

 

"Dude, you're next," Shawn says.

 

I go home and change. I change into a short sexy black dress, a pair of red stilettos, a red clutch, and the same jewelry as earlier. I have the same hair and make up. I go to a bar. I sit and drink the night away.

 

 

~3 Years Later~

 

I get up and shower. I get dressed in a purple drape top, skinny jeans, platform black boots, purple stud earrings, purple necklace, and a purple ring. My hair is in a low ponytail and light pink lip gloss. I am at the station in the conference room with the chief and Lassiter. We are looking over some files and the phone rings. Lassiter answers it.

 

"Lassiter," he answers.

  
"Familiar? I've been tracking that man for six years. I'm the closest anyone's ever gotten to catching him... Detective? are you kidding me? Despereaux is not to be messed with, okay? Check with Interpol he's cunning and extremely Dangerous. And if he is up there, you will need My expertise on this. I know all his patterns. I want to be made a full partner on this....No, no I don't want..Spencer, you listen to me, And you listen good. You do not touch Despereaux. You will wait for me. I will be on the next flight up there. I have 325 days of unused vacation time. I will see you in five hours," he says and slams the phone down.

 

I am smiling amused and the chief has her mouth hanging open.

  
"Chief, Little favor to ask," he says.

 

~Later~

 

Lassiter and I are getting off of a bus from the airport in Vancouver. I am wearing the same thing as earlier just with a coat.

  
"I mean, do you believe that? a high-ranking member of the U.S. law enforcement not being allowed to carry his weapon on him?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Did you really think it wouldn't set off the metal detector?" I ask.

 

"I've got to get my hands on a gun, Williams. I have enemies everywhere. Maybe I can pick one up at the hotel," he says.

  
"Oh, absolutely. Right downstairs in the gift shop. They have kleenex, mixed nuts, and 9-millimeter lugers," I say sarcastically.

  
"Thanks for letting me use your miles," he says.

  
"Thanks for bringing me along," I say.

  
"If I didn't bring you along, you wouldn't let me use your miles," he says.

  
"Still, it was really sweet," I say.

 

My phone rings. I answer it smiling.

  
"Hi, Shawn. What? Sea taxi to false creek," I say.

  
"No, no, tell him we're not here on a sightseeing mission. Tell him we are here on official business!" Lassiter says.

 

"Okay, okay. Got you," I say into the phone.

 

I hang up.

  
"It is business. Looks like Despereaux already made his first strike. It's a crime scene," I say.

 

We take of. We get to the crim scene and walk in. A man stops us.

  
"Uh, can I help you? Listen, dudley, I'm detective Lassiter and this is my partner, Grace Williams. We're from the Santa Barbara police department," Lassiter says.

  
"Oh, you work for Mr. Shawn Spencer," he says.

 

I give a small laugh and Lassiter starts to start walking again. The man holds his hand up.

  
"Eh, sorry. So sorry. I've been instructed not to let anyone in without checking with head detective Spencer first," the mans says.

  
"This is a joke, right?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Brace yourself, guys. He never steals a single item. It's always, always multiples," Shawn says.

  
"That's directly from my report Spencer!" Lassiter says.

 

"Shh. Don't interrupt the head detective when he's working," the officer in front of us says.

  
"The ions are specifically concentrated here And here. Crime ions. Write that down," Shawn says.

 

The officer in front of us gets his attention. He points to me and Shawn smiles and gives 2 thumbs up. He points to Lassiter and Shawn shrugs. We follow him over.

  
 "This is Mr. Lassiter," the officer says.

"Detective," Lassiter says.

  
"Okay. And his partner, Grace Williams. They are from Santa Barbara," the officer says.

  
"Welcome aboard. Glad you made it okay," the older man says.

 

I am standing next to Gus.

  
"Hi, Gracie. You look... Normal and stuff. I got nothing," Shawn says.

 

I smile.

 

"Uh, this is Mr. Jones, owner of the necklace in question," the older man introduces everyone to him.

  
"Well, Mr. Jones. May I call you Gibby?" Shawn says/asks.

 

"My first name is Randolph," Mr. Jones says.

  
"I've heard it both ways," Shawn says.

  
"How's he doing?" I whisper to Gus,

 

"He's been better," Gus says.

  
Let me start by saying, Let us not cry over spilled syrup. If I'm being honest, It's a little silly for a man of your stature to wear a necklace like this, don't you think?" Shawn says.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" the older man I gues detective says.

 

"The necklace is an authentic Edwardian Baroque Caliber-cut piece. It has never touched human skin. It is worth $3.5 million," Mr. Jones says.

  
"What are we talking? canadian dollars? He stole something else too. He stole a painting. Ed, he's better than I thought, I'm afraid," Shawn says.

  
"I sold that painting two weeks ago," Mr. Jones says.

  
"If I may, I'd like to determine whether this was actually the work of Despereaux. Now, I assume you found no alarms tripped? no prints?" Lassiter says/asks.

 

"No, none. But we did find a Burning cigarette in the ashtray over there. And Mr. Jones is not a smoker," Ed says.

  
"A Merchanteuse blonde? Blonde? Where's the blonde?Ii'll need to read her immediately," Shawn says.

  
"It's a blonde filtered cigarette. Merchanteuse. It's French. Despereaux always leaves one burning as his signature. Despereaux always comes in and out of town undetected, With an army of aliases, usually of an artist," Lassiter says.

  
"Pardon me! if everyone would like to adjourn to the roof, The psychic criminal-catching portion of the day is about to begin," Shawn says and goes out the door.

  
"Everyone, just please stay where you are. He does this all the time," Lassiter says.

  
A few minutes later we go up to the roof.

 

"I am telling you, he was here. He was right here," Shawn says pointing to the edge of the roof.

  
"And he jumped off. From a handstand!" Gus says

 

"It it Wasn't from a handstand, he just he jumped off normal style," Shawn says.

  
"He jumped off a 26-story building?" I ask.

 

"Sir, somebody was just spotted - coming out of the service elevator," the officer from earlier says.

  
"We didn't have a man down there?" the detective asks.

 

"Because you asked everyone to come up here. You know, because of Shawn," the officer says.

  
"It doesn't matter. It's not him. We just saw Despereaux leap from this building!" Shawn says.

 

"He was wearing a flying suit," Gus says.

  
"He wa-we-we don't know that. Guys! Ed," Shawn says.

 

We all leave except for Ed. The next day we are in the police station.

 

"I see a man Net. Yes. I see the painter John Manet," Shawn says.

  
"Edouard," Gus says.

  
"Where in town might one find an" Shawn says.

 

"Edouard Manet," Gus says.

  
"What he said. Because I believe that Despereaux is going to try and steal one tonight," Shawn says.

  
"How clear are you on this?" the detective asks.

 

"It's as if he wrote it on a piece of paper and put it in my hand," Shawn says.

 

That night. We are outside hidden. I am wearing all black.

  
"You sure this is the only manet?" Shawn asks.

 

"Yes. There's not a single one at a gallery in town. I took the initiative of making a book of all the things of value That Despereaux might hit. I even used my bind-it-all. Not a Manet on the list. But then your girl detective there, she did a little more digging and found this," Ed says.

  
"This is William Charles Pulver's boat," I say.

  
"Yacht," Lassiter says.

  
"Yacht. He's a billionaire," I say.

  
 "Millionaire," Lassiter says.

  
"Okay, former billionaire, now millionaire, living off of his yacht. Has an extensive art collection. he sailed into town yesterday. He has a late-period Manet hanging over the piano in his state room," I say.

  
"What exactly are you wearing?" Shawn asks.

 

"What? oh, I" I say.

 

"You look like Julie Christie in doctor Zhivago," Shawn says.

  
"I get cold, okay? I grew up in a subtropical climate," I say.

  
"No, I-I didn't mean it I think it's you know, I mean I think it looks nice," Shawn says.

  
"Shawn, what is the matter with you? - we can still talk as friends," I say.

  
"I-I know that," Shawn says.

  
"All right, I can't do this. Spencer, you've got to find me a weapon of some sort. I don't care if it's a cane with a blow dart in it. If this thing goes down and it gets ugly," Lassiter says.

 

"We're waiting for a single man to enter an empty boat," Gus says.

  
"Which may require deadly force," Lassiter says.

 

Gus comes and stands behind Shawn and I.

  
"Shawn, I gotta pee," Gus says.

  
"I told you to go back at the hotel," Shawn says.

  
"I couldn't. I got freaked out. There were rose petals everywhere. All over the toilet. Why would they do that? It's weird," Gus says.

  
"It's not weird. It's wonderful," Shawn says.

  
"Did you see that?" Lassiter asks.

 

"What?" Shawn asks.

 

"I saw something. It's a shadow," Gus says.

  
"No, it's not a shadow. It's a person. What is he doing out here? " I say/ask.

  
"He's definitely packing heat," Lassiter says.

  
"That makes one of you," Gus says.

  
"Shut up, Guster," Lassiter says.

  
"Well, let's all just think this through," I say.

  
"There is a man and a shadow on the dock. Repeat, a man and a shadow down on the dock," Ed says in to a radio.

  
"Tell them not to approach," Shawn says.

  
"Well, don't don't approach. Don't approach the man or the shadow," Ed says. 

 

"They're approaching!" Shawn says.

 

We all run up.It is not him.

 

"False alarm. It is a false alarm. This is not our perp. Everybody back to," Ed says.

 

"It's too late. He took it already. That's definitely not a Manet," Shawn says.

  
The next day. Lassiter and I are walking out of the police station Shawn behind us.

  
"Spencer, I don't want to hear it anymore. I am telling you, he is done. He is heading for the border," Lassiter says.

  
"Lassie, listen. It's not molson time just yet. I know he's going to steal one more thing," Shawn says.

  
"So what's he going to steal?:" Lassiter asks.

 

"I don't know," Shawn says.

  
"Where is it, then?" Lassiter asks.

 

"I don't have a completely clear picture on that, but I am honing. I am a honer," Shawn says.

  
"There is a small jet Waiting at a private airfield just over the border in Blaine, Washington, Registered to one of his aliases," Lassiter says.

  
"Barry Picasso?:" Shawn asks.

 

"No. It's scheduled to take off in four hours. We plan on being there," I say.

  
"Okay, look, guys. Here's the thing. I  actually spoke with him last night," Shawn says.

  
"What do you mean, you spoke with him?" I ask.

 

"I mean I had a a vision, where in we we spoke," Shawn says.

  
"See, he he had a vision. What exactly was he doing in this vision?" Lassiter says/asks.

 

"Packing," Shawn says.

  
"Of course he was packing, because he's leaving town!" Lassiter says.

 

"Wrong, because he wanted me to to think he was leaving town. It was all a show for my benefit. There is no way this guy would leave town with out his dry cleaning, And that does not get delivered until Tuesday. Trust me, he cares just as much about his pants as he does about thievery," Shawn says.

  
"So let me get this straight, Despereaux comes to you in a vision To fake doing something?" I ask.

  
"I was a smokescreen. He used me as a smokescreen," Shawn says.

  
"I'm sorry, Shawn, but this is a really good lead," I say.

 

We start walking away.

  
"Wait, wait, wait, guys! don't you at least want to hear my plan? It could be good! you don't know," Shawn yells after us.

 

 

~Later~

 

We are listening to Despereaux confess to Shawn. He pulls a gun.

 

"But don't forget I got away with it," Despereaux says.

 

"No you didn't," Shawn says and we rush over.

 

Lassiter gets the gun away from him and sticks it in the waist band of his pants.

 

"Hello, Despereaux. Bet you're not too happy to see me right about now, are you?" Lassiter asks.

 

"I have absolutely no idea Who you are," Despereaux says.

  
"Detective," Ed says holding out his hand.

 

Lassiter puts the gun in his hand.

  
"Thank you," he says.

  
"Your boss is really good," the older detective says.

  
"We do not work for him," Lassiter snaps.

  
"It just seems that way sometimes," I say.

  
"Mr. Spencer. I've often fantasized about escaping from prison, you know," Desperaux says.

 

~The Next Day~

 

I am with Shawn on this really high bridge surrounded by trees and it is a little foggy. Last year I told him I liked him and wanted to be with him, but he was on a date. That was right after he caught Mr. Yang. I am wearing a white tank top, a oatmeal colored cardigan, a black overcoat with a fur collar line, skinny jeans, black UGG boots, diamond hoops, a diamond heart necklace, diamond bracelet, and a diamond ring. My gun is on my hip. My hair is curled, I did natural eye makeup, and  bright red lipstick. We are standing at the edge looking out.

  
"Shawn," I say.

 

"Yes?" he asks.

 

"Don't you think it's odd that You're In a relationship now, Yet you invite me to maybe the most romantic place on earth?" I ask.

 

"Okay, look. Gracie, listen. I I made these plans weeks ago. And Gus refused to come on account he's a man. And i'm a man. Or some nonsense like that. Look, I have a point. It's this. I refuse to feel uncomfortable around you. It's silly. You mean too much to me. and And i am perfectly capable of keeping this Platonic as long as you are," he says.

  
"Oh, please. I can," I say.

  
"Well, I can too," he says.

  
"Great," I say.

 

I give a soft laugh and we start walking.

  
"So at least show me what you had planned for this perfect date," I say.

  
"Okay, but promise not to laugh," he says.

 

We get of the bridge and are walking by this café and a Italian man is singing opera.

  
"You hired this guy?" I ask.

 

"Technically, Gus did. Would've lost our deposit. I don't he was supposed to be more discreet," he says.

 

We keep walking and a man hands me a balloon animal. It is a poodle.

 

"Thank you," I laugh.

  
"This is overkill, huh?" he asks.

 

"No, no. Not if you're six. Or me," I say.

 

There is a mime.

  
"A mime, though? Really, Shawn? I don't know, you don't really strike me as a mime guy," I say/ask.

  
"Oh, no, no, no--the mime had nothing to do with me. This mime is Clearly working on his own. You seen enough?" he says/asks.

 

"More than," I say.

 

We walk over to the edge of the patio and look out.

 

So Jennifer is into opera, huh?" I ask.

 

"No, not really. Just robust italian men. I didn't even know he sang, actually. Look at that bridge," Shawn says.

  
"Yeah, it's beautiful," I say.

  
"Little-known fact: - that bridge was built by wolves," Shawn says.

  
"Really?" I ask.

 

"Yeah," he says.

 

I laugh.  He puts his arm around me in a best friend kind of way.

 

~1 Week Later~

 

It is my day off. I am going shopping for a house. The next day. We are at a bar after a station softball game.

 

"Big win today. Big win. Big win for the team. Isn't that right, buzz? Well played, all of you. Let us not forget that our valiant opponents also played a heck of a ballgame. Respect, haircut hut," Shawn says.

  
"Cheers!" we all say.

 

"I don't know why you're giving that victory speech. You almost cost us the game today," Gus says.

  
"What? I had five hits," Shawn says.

  
"You also overthrew first base five times," I say.

 

Shawn sits down.

  
"All right, look. I know you're all thinking it, so here it goes. I am suffering from a mental block. It goes all the way back to my youth. It's common amongst highly skilled athletes and international men of leisure. They call it the "yips"," Shawn says.

  
"They should call it the "sucks"," Lassiter says taking a drink of his drink.

 

We laugh.

  
"Wait, wasn't there that guy What's his name?" Gus asks.

 

"Yes. Former Yankee second baseman Chuck Knoblauch. All of a sudden he committed an unprecedented number of throwing errors, one of which sailed into the stands and hit Keith Olbermann's mother in the face," Shawn says.

  
"That's awful," I say.

  
"Don't worry, Gracie, I'm getting help. I just recently started seeing a sports psychologist, and I'm happy to report that I'm already seeing marked improvement," Shawn says.

  
"Five errors is an improvement?" Gus asks.

 

"Could have been ten," Shawn says.

  
"Here you go, sir," a waiter says handing Gus his food.

  
"Thank you," Gus says.

  
"Where's my food?" Shawn asks getting up and walking off.

 

A few minutes later Shawn comes running up and a man brings a birthday cake over.

  
"Guys, you shouldn't have," Buzz says.

  
"Come on. You didn't think we'd forget," I say.

 

We are singing Happy Birthday when Lassiter quits when Shawn says something to him. Next thing we know he has pulled 2 guns and a man at the door has one. They st  
 

  
"Police! Freeze, douche bag!" Lassiter yells.

 

They start shooting. We scream and duck.

 

I am taking witness statements.

  
"Williams, expand the perimeter search. I want this bastard found," the Chief says.

  
"Thank you, chief. I'll take it from here. All right, people, we all went through a terrible ordeal today. Not only were we almost killed, chief, - I never got my pizza," Shawn says.

  
"But setting that aside for a second Mr. Spencer, unless you have something that will help this investigation, I suggest you shut the hell up," the chief says.

  
"I think I do have something, chief. I'm getting some serious voodoo that the hooded man didn't come to rob the restaurant," Shawn says.

  
"Then what was he doing?" I ask.

 

"He wanted to kill someone," Shawn says.

  
 "Wanted to kill someone? Who?" Lassiter asks.

 

"One of us," Shawn says.

 

Later~

 

Lassiter and I are walking through the station Shawn and Gus behind us.

  
"I don't have time for this," Lassiter says.

  
"Fact: the hooded guy came into the restaurant to kill someone at our table. Fact: he failed, which means he'll probably try again. Fact: if I can figure out who he was targeting, it'll probably give us insight as to the hooded man's identity," Shawn says as Lassiter walks away.

  
"Those aren't facts. At best they're a stab in the dark," I say.

  
"A stab in the dark? Fact: that's a pretty good name for a horror flick. Remind me to include it in this letter to Wes Craven," SHawn says.

  
"I don't know why. He never reciprocates," Gus says.

  
"Maybe against his will," Shawn says.

  
"That doesn't make any sense, Shawn," Gus says.

  
"The statements from everyone," Buzz says handing me a stack of papers.

  
"Great. I'll look at them," I say walking over to the board.

  
"Your hypothesis is crap. Who walks into a known cop bar to kill a cop? It makes no sense," Lassiter says/asks.

  
"Fact," Shawn says.

  
"You say that word again, I'll punch you in the face," Lassiter says.

  
"Truth: there was only $42 in the cash register," Shawn says.

  
"He's right. The manager verifies it in his statement," I say.

  
"Who walks in and tries to knock off a known cop bar for $42? That doesn't make any sense," Shawn asks.

  
"He's a lowlife whacked out on junk. I've seen it many, many times," Lassiter says walking over to me.

  
Shawn's dad comes in and they talk.

  
"I need to see everyone who was present at the shooting," the Chief says.

 

We go to the conference room.

  
   
"Since you were involved in an armed robbery attempt and subsequent shooting, per department policy, Dr. McCarthy is here to offer counseling to anyone who wants it.  
If no one needs to speak with Dr. McCarthy Okay, let's get back to work," the chief says.

 

We all get back to work.

  
"Chief? CSI found these in the alley behind the sports bar," Buzz says.

  
"Room 16. The downtowner motel," the chief says.

  
"This matches the shooter's sweatshirt," Lassiter says.

 

"Which he probably ripped while escaping, and the key fell out. There's a damn good chance that he's at this location," the chief says.

  
"I know this place. Let's go Williams," Lassiter says and we start walking off.

  
"I'll drive," I say.

  
"No need. I finally got my car back from the shop. It's perfect time. I am gonna ask you to sit on a towel, though. No offense," Lassiter says.

  
"Why would I be offended by that?" I ask.

 

~Later at the Station~

 

Lassiter almost got shot. I am walking with Gus and Shawn.

 

"Seriously, how's Lassie?" Shawn asks.

 

"Not good," I say.

  
"Oh, man," Shawn says.

  
"Yeah, I've never seen him this bad," I say.

 

We walk in to the conference room.

  
"This son of a bitch destroyed my car," Lassiter says.

  
"Calm down, Carlton. At least you're okay," the chief says.

  
"You should count your blessings," Gus says.

  
"Shawn's call kept you from being hit," I say.

  
"Gracie, it's not important that it was me that saved Lassie's life, or that I was right, or that he should have listened to me from the start because I was right. The important thing is that you're unharmed, and that it was because of me and I was right," Shawn says.

  
"Do you know how much the city gonna pay to fix this?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Are you asking Shawn the psychic, or Shawn the guy who worked for a couple afternoons at a Meineke?" Shawn asks.

 

"Do you have any idea who'd want to shoot you?" the chief asks.

 

"A lot of people want to kill me. I take great pride in that," Lassiter says.

  
"Spencer, are you getting any vibrations on who that might be?" the chief asks.

 

"Chief, the psychic universe is echoing Lassie's sentiments. He has so many enemies, it literally could have been anyone," Shawn says.

  
"His landlord. His mailman," Gus says.

  
"His ex-wife. Bigfoot," Shawn says.

  
"Okay, we'll start with someone that Lassiter busted," the chief says.

  
"Okay, but that only eliminates Bigfoot. By the way, little-known fact: bigfoot He only wore a size ten," Shawn says.

  
"I need ballistics on the shooter's gun and details on its vantage point when he fired on Lassiter," the chief says.

  
"All right, since I'm point on this, you pull all my old case files, start going over them. I'm hitting the streets," Lassiter says.

  
"You're staying put, I can't have my lead detective on the street with a target on him," the chief says.

  
"Okay, so I'll organize things from here," Lassiter says.

  
"I also can't have any appearance of bias or a conflict of interest in this investigation. Williams, you're taking over as point. I'll assign someone the field work, you go over the old cases. Spencer, I need you to get any readings you can from the evidence. And I want you kept in this room under 24-hour guard," the chief says.

  
"What?" Lassiter asks.

"Sorry about this, partner," I say leaving the room.

 

That night Gus, Shawn, and I are going over files.

  
"These cases offer the most promise. In each of them the perp threatened physical harm against Lassiter," I say.

  
"All right, let's dig in," Shawn says.

  
"Are you looking at Palermo? - Don't forget about Palermo," Lassiter says through the glass window.

  
"We won't," I call back.

  
"How 'bout Fletcher?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Him too," I say.

  
"Hold that up a little higher so I can see it," Lassiter says.

  
"This isn't gonna work," I say.

 

A little while later we are at the Psych office going over the files.

  
"Much better," I say.

  
"Absolutely," Gus says.

  
"We're just missing one thing," Shawn says.

  
"Yeah, Chinese," Gus says.

  
"I was going to say an immersion therapy tank and hallucinogens, - but I could go for some," Shawn says.

  
"Yeah, I'm hungry," I say.

  
"I'll call," Gus says.

  
 "They deliver hallucinogens? That doesn't seem legal, does it?" Shawn asks.

 

"Where's the cordless phone?" Gus asks.

 

"Why are you looking at me?" Shawn asks.

 

"You always lose it," Gus says.

  
"No, I don't lose it. I place it somewhere that later eludes me," Shawn says.

  
"That's the same thing," Gus says.

  
"Maybe to those of us without the nuance chromosome," Shawn says.

  
"Maybe instead of arguing about it, we should actually look for it. Whose elliptical is this?" I say/ask.

 

"Why don't you take a look at our bodies and judge for yourself," Shawn says.

  
"Gus, when did you get it?" I ask.

 

"Why don't you take a look at 'em in a month, when I'm ripped to the bone, have an eight-pack. Possibly nine. Tall boys. You can play my abs like a harp," Shawn says.

  
"He never uses it," Gus says.

  
"I just joined a gym, and I got into this incredible fitness regimen. It's all about self-motivation. If you want me to teach you some of the tricks my trainer taught me," I say.

 

"No thanks. I'm not really into the whole motivational Tony Robbins thing I prefer his brother Baskin," Shawn says.

  
"I can't find that phone anywhere. I guess we're having doritos for dinner," Gus  
  

2 Days LAter

 

We solved the case and I bought a house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_eigth_outfit/set?id=136136344
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_nineth_outfit/set?id=136136356
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stephanies_tenth_outfit/set?id=136136368

~5 Months Later~

Shawn's dad works at the station now. I am at a crime scene with Lassiter. Shawn and Gus comes over to us. I am wearing a white silk tank top, a black blazer, a pair of black trousers, black stilettos, and my gun and badge on my hip. We are standing by a body.

 

"Lassie, I didn't know you were playing golf today," Gus says.

  
"I wasn't," Lassiter says.

  
"Gracie, what do we got?" Shawn asks.

 

"Anna McDaniel, 70 year-old female found dead on her blanket after the philharmonic last night, but she wasn't discovered until this morning. We don't know the cause yet," I say.

  
"I do. Boredom," Shawn says.

  
"I love the philharmonic," I say.

 

"Oh, me too. I'm just kidding," Shawn says.

  
"There's no visible marks or signs of a struggle. Doesn't look like foul play to me," Lassiter says.

  
"Oh, whoa, Lassie. The psychic gods disagree. I'm sensing that there is a direct link between this poor woman's death and the deaths of a Peter Hodges and a Veronica Miller earlier this week," Shawn says.

  
"And what link would that be?" I ask.

 

"All three died within close proximity of an aerosol can," A man says coming up to us.

  
"All right, who are you? And why do you keep stealing my moments?" Shawn asks.

 

"I'm sorry. Jayden Rand, criminal profiler," the man says.

  
"Right. Chief Vick said you'd be stopping by. I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter. This is my partner Grace Williams and Eh," Lassiter says.

  
"Criminal profiler, huh? Sounds like one of those job titles that only exists in cheesy tv shows," Shawn says.

  
"No argument here. What is it that you do?" Jayden says/asks.

 

"I'm a psychic Detective," Shawn says.

  
"You know what? He's right about the aerosol cans. Hodges died holding a thing of vinyl protectant and Miller was found within feet of a can of hairspray," I say.

  
"So you're saying this is a serial killer?" Lassiter asks.

 

"Well, the consistencies at each scene combined with the close timing of the deaths certainly makes it a possibility. Definitely recommend checking the contents of those cans," Jayden says.

  
"I'm gonna make a call," Lassiter says and walks away.

  
"Thanks for the tip," I say.

  
"Oh, no. It's my pleasure, Detective," Jayden says.

 

Shawn and Gus walk away.

 

"I know we just met, Detective. But do you want to go out Saturday night to dinner?" Jayden asks.

 

"I would love too," I say.

  
   
"Jules? May I have a word?" Shawn calls to me.

 

I walk over.

 

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask.

 

"Well, uh I know this is totally short notice, but I was wondering if, uh, uh, you'd like to be my date to a friend's wedding on Saturday?" Shawn asks.

 

"Are you asking me out next to a dead person?" I ask.

 

"Told you," Gus says.

  
"Yes. But I thought it would be okay, since it doesn't really smell," Shawn says.

  
"Saturday? Uh, I would love to," I say.

 

"Fantastic," Shawn says.

  
"But I literally just made plans with someone else," I say.

  
"What? Who?" he asks.

 

I look over at Jayden.

 

"Oh, come on," Shawn says.

 

" But if I had known," I say.

 

"No. That's fine," Shawn says.

  
"Williams, need you over here!" Lassiter yells.

 

"Okay, um, well, we should talk about this later, yeah?" I ask.

 

"Yes, later," Shawn says.

 

I walk away.

  
 ~The Next Day~

 

I am wearing a shirt that says "I believe in mermaids, fairies, and unicorns", a pair of skinny jeans, black high tops, and diamond stud earrings. My hair is curled and put in a bun, I did natural eye makeup, and red lipstick. I am at the station. I see Shawn and Gus come in. I walk over.

  
  
"Shawn, hey," I say.

  
"Hey,Gracie!" he says over-enunciating.

 

"Why are you talking like that?" I ask.

 

"Sometimes he over-enunciates when he gets uncomfortable," Gus says.

  
 "I do not," Shawn says over-enunciating again.

  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

 

"Sure," he says and we walk away from Gus.

  
"Um, listen, about yesterday, you know, I was thinking about it and I barely know Declan. I will reschedule with him if you really need a date to this wedding," I say.

  
"No, no, Gracie, I don't need a date. I only asked you that 'cause I thought you might be looking for something to do this weekend, you know? Finding another date will be no problem, trust me," he says.

  
"Oh, good. I'm glad," I say walking away.

 

"Yeah," Shawn says.

  
"Okay, Listen up," the chief says.

 

Someone brings the evidence board up.

 

~The Next Day~

 

We solved the case and I see Shawn talking to Jayden. I walk over and hear.

  
   
"I was thinking maybe it's time," Shawn says.

  
"Time for what?" I ask.

 

"Gracie.  Uh Here's the thing. Will you take a walk with me? Can you give us a sec?" Shawn asks and I start to walk past Jayden to go with Shawn.

 

"I'm a fraud," Jayden says.

  
"What?" I ask.

 

"I don't have any, uh, fancy degrees from Harvard or years of experience as a profiler. I'm just a guy with a little knowledge of psychology and a love for catching bad guys. This whole persona I've been putting on is just It's a complete fake and I just thought it was important to tell you this, 'cause you strike me as the kind of person who appreciates honesty," Jayden says.

  
"Wow. I don't know what to say," I say.

  
"Well, let's talk about it," Jayden says.

 

I walk away. A few seconds later I go back.

  
"Listen, Jayden. You're right about one thing. There's nothing I value more than honesty and it does really bother me that you would lie like that, but I'm also just blown away that you could be just so forthcoming. Took a lot of guts," I say.

  
 "Should we talk it out over coffee?" Jayden asks.

 

"I don't think so," Shawn says.

  
"Sure. But if you're sitting on any other life secrets, now is the time to tell me," I say.

  
   
"Okay. I'm really rich," Jayden says.

  
"Well I am too so I can deal with that," I say.

 

He puts his arm around me and we walk away. We went on our date Saturday and had a great time.

 

~2 weeks later~

 

I am still dating Jayden. I am at his house. I just got out of the shower. I put on a robe and open the door.

 

"Jay, I'm sorry, but I think I just used the last of your shampoo," I say coming into the room.

 

I see Shawn, Gus, and a woman I have never met.

 

"Shawn. Gus," I say.

 

"Sorry, gorgeous. They just dropped by. But they're leaving now," I say.

 

"I see what happened here. Grace was driving in the area, she spilled something on herself, she dropped by and asked if she could use the facilities," Shawn says.

 

"No, Shawn. I slept here and then I woke up here. And then I took a shower," I say.

 

"Yes, the old crashing in the guest room routine," Shawn says.

 

"I am sorry. What's your name?" I ask the woman.

 

"Nadia. Her name is Nadia. And we have chemistry," Shawn says.

 

"Okay, Shawn, Gus, woman in leather enjoy the rest of your weekend," I say walking away.

 

~2 days later~

 

I go in the Foyer at Jayden's and Shawn is there.

 

"Shawn," I say.

  
"Hey," he says.

  
"Hi. Why are you standing in Jayden's foyer all by yourself?" I ask.

 

"Creepy?" he asks.

 

"Sort of," I say.

  
"Yeah," he says.

  
"Shawn, you have solved a lot of cases for the S.B.P.D. but this one was particularly impressive. I mean, Bolivian embassies and international espionage. How did you and Gus do it all by yourself?" I say/ask.

 

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, Gracie. It was difficult But now that it's over, I'm ready to put "freelance spy" on my list of special skills," he says.

  
"Well, here's a mystery you can solve for me. Yesterday, I came here after work and I found three Creme brulee dishes by Declan's computer. Any idea who could've eaten all of those?" I say/ask.

 

"Mm I would say that Declan has an enormous sweet tooth. And that shouldn't be ignored, Gracie. Sugar is a gateway drug," Shawn says.

  
"Hmm. Well, I guess then it will remain an open case," I say.

  
"I guess so," Shawn says.

  
"Well, I was just about to head out and do some shopping for the trip," I say.

  
"Right. The trip, of course. Uh, have a Yeah, have a great four days off, Gracie," Shawn says.

  
"It's two weeks, Shawn," I say.

  
"Wow, that's lengthy. That's significant. That's a real long vacation time. Have an amazing trip. Okay? Promise me. 'Cause you know, they say, that Yes. And that they're even better when you have someone you care about to share them with. And You do. Take lots of pictures. Not of sights. Don't take pictures of buildings.Take pictures of moments. That's what matters. Capture them here And hold on to them here. At least, that's what I would do. I don't know, you might take blurry photos of your espresso at some random café," Shawn says.

 

I step forward and kiss Shawn. We kiss for a few minutes and I pull away keeping my hands on his shoulders.

  
"Hey, bunny! Bunny, hey!" Jayden says coming into the foyer. I took my hands away when he called the first time. 

 

"Aw, we're not gonna have to worry any more about that hotel in Amalfi being all booked up," Jayden says.

  
"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" I ask.

 

"Because I just bought . Oh, yeah!" Jayden says.

 

He hugs me and I watch Shawn.

  
"Well, good luck with that, man. If Gus and I ever make it out that way, we'll look forward to stealing some towels," Shawn says going to the door and opening it.

 

  
"I'm gonna have them monogrammed," Jayden says.

 

Shawn looks back at me and Jayden kisses my cheek. I turn to him.

  
"Amalfi," he says.

 

I giggle and Jayden walks off. Tears start to fall and I look at Shawn he leaves.

 

~A week later~

 

I am in Canada to move Despereaux  to the United States. Shawn said we needed to talk when I saw him earlier. I go to his room and knock on the door. Shawn sticks his head out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey," he says.

  
"Hey. Can I come in?" I ask.

 

"Why?" he asks.

 

"Why? You kind of made a big deal about us talking," I say.

  
"Did I? Huh," Shawn says.

  
"Come on. I really need to talk to you too. I came by like 20 minutes ago, but I heard voices. I wasn't sure if I had the right room. Do you have a girl in there?" I say/ask.

 

"What? No. No, not in me. In here. No one's in here. There's no I'm just I'm alone in here like a wolf," he says.

  
"Okay, then why can't I come in?" I ask.

 

"Because I can't do this with you right now,"  he says.

  
"You said it was important," I say.

  
"I lied. Okay? I lie. I do things like that," Shawn says.

  
"Oh, come on, Shawn, I am at a loss. You want to talk. You don't want to talk. Look, if you can't say what's on your mind, then I will say what's on mine. I broke up with Jayden," I say.

  
"Why would you do that? I mean, I just can't do this right now. Anytime later, you name it. We can schedule it," Shawn says.

  
"Don't bother," I say and walk away.

 

"Gracie," I hear him say.

 

~Later that day~

I am at the end of a bridge looking out. Shawn comes up beside me.

 

"Hey. You know, this bridge was built by porcupines. Yeah, they chewed the girders with their little teeth. Apparently there was, like, a rabies outbreak during construction. They tried to unionize," Shawn says.

  
"Shawn, can we not do this right now? I'm really upset with you. We just We missed the moment. Some people just don't fit," I say.

  
"Yeah, but those are Lego people. And how could they? I mean, they make so many different sizes for all the different sets. They're in a box, they're in a bucket, and kids get him mixed up. And don't even get me started on Duplos. Those things are, like, twice the size - so babies won't eat them," he says.

  
"That's funny. It's always funny. Can we not do this right now? It's okay. The way things are, it's okay. I just really need to sort this out on my own right now," I say.

 

He walks away and comes back.

  
"Can I just say what I came here to say, please? I have a motorcycle," he says.

  
"Yes. You do," I say.

  
"Yes. I do. And you know what? It is it is the purest form of freedom that I have ever experienced. You zip through traffic. You park anywhere. You never have to take anyone to the airport. You certainly don't have to help anyone move. Easily the best purchase I've ever made in my life, and I have never regretted it, not for one second," Shawn says.

  
"Great. You love your motorcycle. Is there a point to this?" I say/ask.

 

"Yeah, there's a point. The point is, since I met you I've been thinking about getting a car," he says.

  
"And you're not thinking something practical or" I ask.

 

"Oh, God, no," he says.

  
"Sensible?" I ask.

 

"I'm not throwing in the towel altogether," he says.

 

He puts his hands on both sides of my head and kisses me. We kiss for a few minutes. His hands on my waist my arms around his neck. We pull away to see a group of people watching us.  A older man takes a picture.

  
"Oh. Sorry," Shawn says.

  
"We never do this," I say.

  
"Once we did it," Shawn says.

  
"Well, I mean, not like this. This is an escalation of anything that happened previously," I say.

 

~2  years later~

I am in bed with Shawn sleeping when my phone rings. It is my mom. They moved here to California.

 

"Hello?" I answer.

 

"Sweetie, I need you to come get your sister," she says.

 

I have a 17 year old sister.

 

"Why? I ask.

 

Shawn is awake now.

 

"She took something and is being crazy. I need you to take her to the hospital," she says.

 

"I will be right there," I say getting up and hanging up the phone.

 

"What's going on?" Shawn asks.

 

"I have to take my sister to the hospital," I say.

 

"Why?" he asks.

 

"She took some pills and is being crazy," I say.

 

"I am coming with you," he says.

 

I pull on some clothes and so does Shawn.  We take her to the hospital and are there for 12 hours. We go home and go back to bed. I wake up the next day to my alarm.

 

"Baby, are you really going to work today after being up all night," Shawn asks his voice thick with sleep.

 

"No, I need to call in," I yawn.

 

He kisses my cheek and lays back down. I get my phone off the nightstand and dial the Lassiter.

 

"Hello?" he answers.

 

"Lassiter, I am not coming in today," I say.

 

"Why?" he asks.

 

"I had to take my sister to the emergency room and got back about 3 hours ago. I also have a appointment later," I say.

 

"Okay, I will let the Chief know," he says and hangs up.

 

I lay back down and go to sleep. I wake up 2 hours later and go shower. I get dressed in a white silk tank top, a light pink cardigan, skinny jeans, white stilettos, a light pink purse, aviators, pearl earrings, pearl necklace, pearl bracelet, and a pearl ring. I curl my hair, I do natural eye makeup, and bright red lipstick. I go downstairs and right a note to Shawn telling him I am going to the doctor. I leave and go. At the doctor I get my height, weight, and blood pressure will be checked. A breast exam, pelvic exam, and Pap test. I also get blood work done. I leave. I go get in my car and call Shawn.

 

"Hello?" he answers.

 

"Hey, Shawn. What are you doing?" I ask.

 

"I am at the office with, Gus," he says.

 

"I am going shopping before I go home," I say.

 

"Okay. I love you," he says.

 

"I-I love you too," I say and hang up.

 

I go home and lay down after shopping. Shawn gets here a few hours later. He sits down beside me.

 

"I have something to tell you," Shawn says.

 

"What?" I ask.

 

"I-I am not a psychic," he says.

 

 

 


End file.
